


You Didn't Read My Message

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [74]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Miscommunication, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: anonymous asked:Can you write a little somthing where Pete sends a long text msgs to tony and tony just reply "ok" and peter feels really bad because it prove tony didnt actually read his text.





	You Didn't Read My Message

So Tony, while I understand that this is not a big deal for you, it really is a big deal for me. A few hundred thousand dollars is a lot more for me than it is for you, does that make sense? I don’t want to accept this amount of money and even if I did, Aunt May wouldn’t let me. Even if it is the only way I can get into MIT and leave without debt so high I’ll never escape it. I just really think it’s for the best that I just work harder for a scholarship, you know? And it can’t be one from you. I don’t want favoritism, and there are tons of kids out here that deserve the scholarship just as much as I do. I want a fair game, a fair chance for everyone who’s fighting against me, you know? And I know you think it’s stupid that I refuse to apply for the Stark scholarship, but I can’t risk it. I can apply at other scholarships, like the Kenedy scholarship or the Hope Scholarship. New York has a lot of scholarships, I’m not sure I can use it at MIT, though, can I? Even if I can’t, I’m sure I can find a way to pay for it on my own. I just can’t- I don’t want my boyfriend paying my way through college. People already say I’m nothing more than a gold-digging whore, you know? I want this on my own. I don’t want people calling me names anymore. I’m sorry, I really am. Please don’t be mad at me! I really did think about this for a very long time, and while it terrifies me… please don’t leave me. I don’t know, is this insulting? I don’t want it to be. I’m rambling, look at all this rambling. Okay I’m… um… I… I think I’m done here. Just-please don’t take it personally. This is about me, not you. And slightly Aunt May, because she doesn’t want me to take charity, because there are people who need it more, you know? And I don’t even deserve it. Oh my god, I’m rambling again. Just-anyway. Love you <3

Ok.

Peter stares at the screen. He spent an hour writing and rewriting and deleting and rewriting the entire message, to make it perfect. To make it so Tony doesn’t feel hurt or put off. Did… did he even read it?

Thank you for understanding, Tony. And while I’m on the topic-sorry for rambling so much-I just had a few more things I wanted to say. Aunt May loves you, you know that right? We are both so grateful for everything you do for us, have done for us. That’s why I can’t take the scholarship. Second, I’m breaking up with you, because I’m going to become a professional whore in Mexico and sell my body to complete strangers instead of being Spider-Man or an engineer. And third, I just really want to be able to say I made it on my own, like my Uncle Ben always wanted me to do. You understand that, right?

Yeah, that’s great sweetie.

Peter’s lower lip trembles. Why is Tony not reading his messages?

If it’s so great, then I guess we’re through.

Wait, what do you mean we’re through?

Read the fucking message, you fucking douche.

Shit, Peter, I’m sorry! You kept saying how you were rambling, I just wanted to get the first point and move on. I’m sorry.

You’re a dick.

Yeah, I am, I’m sorry! I’m just tired, I’ll try to stop being such a jerk. I’m sorry baby.

Don’t fucking baby me. I’m not your baby anymore. I’m a whore in Mexico.

Peter come on, I’m sorry! What do I have to do to make it up to you?

~~~

Peter hums and cuddles into Tony’s lap, sighing softly. “Thank you daddy.”

Tony groans. “How long do I have to go without cumming again?”

“How long did it take you to notice your mistake?” He asks.

“Only… three hours?”

“Three months then.” Peter says.

“Three months?!” Tony squeaks.

Peter nods. “Now hush, I want to cum again, and I don’t want to ride you when you’re whining.” He teases.

Tony groans and through his head back, clenching his eyes shut. This is going to be a long 3 months.


End file.
